


A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED  - Wattpad

by AnironSidh wattpad stuff (AnironSidh)



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meeting, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, but it was my first so, im posting this bc wattpad got bought by someone and i don't want to lose this, literally it's not great, my first work from wattpad, that brings back... memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh%20wattpad%20stuff
Summary: This is... not great? but I didn't want to lose it forever so here it isJack (or Sean) McLoughlin is becoming depressed because his subscribers are losing interest and watching some weird Asian-looking dude who calls himself 'Markiplier'. One night he goes to the bar and meets someone he didn't expect or want to see.... and falls in love with his worst enemy and discovers a whole new side of himself and Mark that he never knew existed.This story has some swearing in it so if you don't like swearing then don't read it. There is also some abuse and blood, but not a lot because I'm not a fan of it either!This story is gonna be pretty short too, as it's my first one.Oct 8. 2016Early chapters are a bit more cringy than others cause my writing has gotten better since then.Nov. 27 20161K views! That's insane! Thanks for reading my cringy fanfic!!Feb. 10 2017Look out for Completely by Chance, a Phanfic sister story to this!
Relationships: Background, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there aren't many people in this ship anymore, it was kinda dying when I got into other things, but maybe? Y'all can let me know what you think, but keep in mind that this is my first ever fic. It's nowhere near the standards my current works are up to, so those would be better to check out for a bit more quality lmao. Wattpad got bought by Naver or smth? so I'm importing this to save it in case they purge the site.
    
    
                                                      
    
    **Hey** **everyone** **!** **This** **is** **my** **first** **fa** **nfic** **so** **it'll** **probably** **be bad** **.** **If** **you** **like** **it** **,** **please** **tell** **me** **and** **I'll** **continue** **it** **.** **The** **story** **takes** **place** **in** **Ireland** **,** **where** **Jack** **lives** **.** **Enjoy** **!!**
    
    
    
    
    
    (Jack's point of view)
    
    
    
    
    
    "What? Again? No fookin way!!" I screamed at my computer. I didn't even care if my neighbors heard. This stupid Markiplier guy stole more of my fans!! He gained the same amount I lost. UGHH! I hate him and his dumb blue hair but.. I don't know how to hate his voice.. "I can't do this.. Hope the pub's open. Man, this fookin sucks"  
    
    (At the pub) 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Another drink please!" _Jeez_ _,_ _that's_ _like_ _the_ _tenth_ _one_ _. Oh well_ _I_ _don't_ _even_ _care_ _._ _I'm_ _gonna_ _drunk_ _as_ _ass_ _tonight_ _.._ (Someone in a sweatshirt enters the close to empty pub, dyed red hair peeking out of the hood) "It okay if I sit here sir?" A deep voice asked. Jack nodded, slightly drunkenly. (Mark) "Nice hair by the way. I like green hair." _Is_ _he_ _..._ _No_ _he's_ _not_ _._ _He_ _can't_ _be_ _flirting_ _with_ _me_ _,_ _I'm_ _not_ _gay_ _..._ "T-Thanks" _Crap_ _,_ _I_ _fucked_ _up_ _._ _Wait_ _,_ _he_ _really_ _just_ _said_ _it's_ _no_ _prob_ _,_ _guess I'm_ _good_ _._
    
    
    
    
    
    (Mark's POV)
    
    
    
    
    
    _Oh_ _geez_ _,_ _he_ _probably_ _thinks_ _I'm_ _flirting_ _with_ _him_ _,_ _great_. -__- _I'm_ _not_ _..._ _right_ _?_ _I_ _mean_ _,_ _I'm_ _not_ _gay_ _but_ _.._ _he's_ _kinda_ _cute_ _to_ _be_ _honest_ _._ _There's_ _gotta_ _some_ _shady_ _shit_ _in_ _these_ _drinks_. "No prob" I heard myself say. 
    
    
    
    
    
    (Jack and Mark kept talking a bit, but never about their channels.)
    
    
    
    
    
    "Huh? Oh _shi_ t! Man, not on my pants!"
    
    
    
    
    
    (Someones drink spilt near Mark, and then tripped his chair and ran)
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ahhh!"
    
    
    
    
    
    (Jack's POV) 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Oh geez, lemme help you up." (Jack pulls Mark up, and realizes who it is.) "You? Really? Geez, I can't get away from your face!"
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hey** **guys** **,** **hope** **you** **liked** **it** **!** **Please** **tell** **me** **if** **you** **want** **me** **to** **continue** **.**


	2. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Not you again! Chapter 2 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **guys** **!** **Just** **thought** **I'd** **put** **a** **new** **part** **up** **even** **though** **no** **one** **read** **chapter** **1** **yet** **.** **Anyways** **,** **here** **goes** **?**
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    "W-What do you mean, not me? I don't know you at all!"  
    
    _This_ _is_ _just_ _so_ _confusing_ _._  
    
    I realized the cut _e_ _(_ _what_ _am_ _I_ _saying_ _?)_ Irish man looking at me with almost... hatred. That's strange, I thought he was nice.  
    
    (J) "Yeah, you! I just can't get from your stupid channel. You're stealing all of my sub's!"  
    
    "Wait, you're a youtuber?"  
    
    (J) "Yeah. Jacksepticeye. You know, the fookin loser people unsub from and sub to you!"  
    
    " But... I didn't tell them to unsub you! I actually told them to check your channel out but I didn't know this would happen!"
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    "You did? Hmph. Why are you even over here instead of dumb LA?"  
    
    (M) "Just traveling. I thought Ireland would be beautiful and green, not a bucket of rain."  
    
    "Whatever. Just leave me alone Mark."  
    
    I moved my arms up to shove him and he was just so... _built_ _._ I felt almost a tingle when I touched him and he just looked at me and walked out, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    Damn damn DAMN!! Why did he hate me when he just looked so... _cute_ _._ Why was I thinking about him like that? It's just, the way he said my name, in his Irish accent... *sigh* I should just forget about it. "Ugh, stop blushing dammit!"
    
    
    
    
    
    ThirdpersonPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    But neither of them forgot about each other. Sleep was very hard to find that night.... and was filled with dreams hard to describe.   (Ok, it's really that I'm too lazy to create dreams so, yeah)
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hey** **again** **!** **I** **might** **start** **another** **fanfic** **if** **you** **all** **like** **this** **one** **!** **It's** **getting** **pretty** **interesting** **lately** **... 😉** **.** **Sorry** **if** **you** **think** **the** **chapters** **are** **too** **short** **...** **Writer's** **block** **is** **a** **bitch** **!** **Sorry** **this** **one** **is** **so** **short** **!**  
    
    


	3. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Who are you? Chapter 3 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **everyone** **!** **Welcome** **to** **chapter** **3!** **It's** **getting** **really** **interesting** **with** **Mark** **and** **Jack** **...**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    Geez, finally home. Let's see how many subs I've lost this time.  
    
    "What's this shit? Someone subscribed because Mark said to check out my channel? Whatever. Lemme see this shitty video."  
    
    *After playing Diep.io, Mark looks into the camera and says, "And don't forget to sub to the ultimate BOSS youtuber ever! Jacksepticeye! (Mark's outdo, I can't remember it)*  
    
    "Why would he do that? That's something people only do when they care... I'm just so confused."
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    *sigh* "Well, at least maybe some people might subscribe to jack. Then maybe he'll forgive me... just maybe."
    
    
    
    
    
    (Comments on Mark's video)  
    
    "Who's jacksepticeye?"  
    
    "What? That sad emo shit?"  
    
    "I totally forgot about him! I'm definitely subscribing again!!"  
    
    "I used to like him but he got like, weird.."  
    
    (M) "He's not so bad. Just give him some time to find the old jackaboy and it'll be better!"
    
    
    
    
    
    *Mark cringes*. Omg I just called him jackaboy... I seriously gave him a nickname. Ugh, I hope he won't see the comments for this video.  
    
    "Wait, what are these people saying?"  
    
    Someone said, "Lol! I ship the septiplier!"  
    
    Omg. They think we're a thing! Oh crap.
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    "What the fook are they saying? SEPTIPLIER!??!!!? Oh no. Shite, they think we're.. oh god. I gotta talk to him but how? The fook? His number is in my pocket? I'm not even gonna ask how that got in my back pocket... Creepy as shite."
    
    
    
    
    
    TextsbetweenMarkandJack
    
    
    
    
    
    (J) Um,.. Hey Mark  
    
    (M) Who the fuck are you?  
    
    (J) Jack. I have to know some things  
    
    (M) What? The septiplier thing?  
    
    (J) Yeah. You start this?  
    
    (M) No! Um, how about we meet up and actually talk face to face?  
    
    (J) Ugh.. Fine. Coffee house on fifth and walnut. If you're late...  
    
    (M) Ok. See u there!
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hmmm** **wonder** **what'll** **happen** **next** **...** **Leave** **suggestions** **in** **the** **comments** **for** **what** **to** **do** **next** **!**


	4. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Don't be mad! Chapter 4 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **again** **!** **Just** **popping** **in** **.** **Please** **leave** **comments** **because** **I** **don't** **know** **how** **long** **to** **make** **this** **!**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack's POV
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark BETTER have an explanation for this!! I was so mad about this stupid septiplier shit!  
    
    Good, there it is! He better have some answers. (Jack walks over to Mark's booth and sits down)  
    
    "So Mark, what the fook is going on?"  
    
    (M) "Wow, right to the point huh?(smirks) It's not as if I made septiplier up!"  
    
    Man, I wish he didn't say that, I'm blushing.. Shit!  
    
    "Shut up you fookin liar!" I don't know why I'm so mad...
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark's POV
    
    
    
    
    
    When he came in he just looked.. angry but kinda hot too. Jeez, I need to stop thinking that.  
    
    (Skip to last thing jack said)  
    
    "W-Whadda you mean liar?"  
    
    (J) "This fookin septiplier in the comments! (Softer voice) Why would you do that?"  
    
    How could I explain it? The feeling he gave me... I've always watched his videos. I can't just openly say I like him!  
    
    "Well you know... Just helping out I guess" (Mark trails off, blushing slightly)  
    
    Dammit... Why am I blushing again?  
    
    (Jack had his hand on the booth and he was looking the other way. Mark slowly moved his hand over until his fingers brushed against Jack's. ;).. )
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack'sPOV 
    
    
    
    
    
    What the fook? D-Did he just t-touch my hand?  
    
    I mean... Do I even mind? I should care, he stole my sub's. (Voice in Jack's head. Shut up XD)  
    
    (JV) " You shouldn't. He's cute, and you know this shite."  
    
    "So um, Mark..."  
    
    (M) "Y-Yes?"  
    
    "I'm... Uh... Sorry that I thought you sole my sub's. I guess I just wanted to blame someone. I just... " *sighs*  
    
    (M) "That's ok. I still lo-like you. Your company, I mean. But uh... Yeah." (Mark's blushing)  
    
    "Um ok. Y-Yeah. Me too."  
    
    (M) "Wanna come over to my place? Well, my hotel room but I bet I can beat you at fnaf!"  
    
    "It's on! I am the BOSS at games!
    
    
    
    
    
    Time skip to at marks place. Mark'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    "And here we are. Not much but... It's home."  
    
    (J) "It's nice. I like it."  
    
    Dammit, I need to stop blushing!  
    
    (Sets up game)  
    
    "Here we are."  
    
    (They both play a few games. Jack plays.)
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    "HOLY FOOK! OH GEEZ WHERE'D HE COME FROM!"  
    
    I jumped back from his chair, right into Mark's lap. And then he, well he, I jumped but ended up moving forwards and we kissed! But... he didn't pull away or anything. He almost... well, it seemed like he _like_ d it. But I didn't stop it either I just... I don't know. It was kinda, well, kinda _nic_ e. There, I said it, ok? Happy?
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    He jumped back from Freddy coming out of nowhere and killing him, and then he practically jumped out of the chair and... well, he fell RIGHT INTO my lap. And I, well he slid a bit and instead of pushing him off I... I kissed him. And, to be honest, it felt... _nic_ e.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hey** **again** **!** **Sorry** **if** **you** **think** **it's** **too** **soon** **for** **them** **to** **kiss** **...** **It** **won't** **end** **soon** **!** **I've** **been** **thinking** **about** **adding** **an** **ex** **into** **the** **story** **!** **Comment** **suggestions** **for** **her** **name** **and** **what** **should** **happen** **next** **!!** **Also** **,** **who's** **ex** **should** **I** **use** **?** **Tell** **me** **if** **I** **should** **use** **wiishu** **or** **whatever** **her** **name** **is** **!**


	5. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Don't leave me here. Chapter 5 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **everyone** **!** **I'm** **still** **not** **sure** **who** **to** **use** **as** **the** **ex-girlfriend** **of** **one** **of** **them** **,** **so** **I'll** **probably** **make** **one** **up** **.** **I'm** **also** **going** **to** **include** **more** **third** **person** **POV** **.** **Enjoy** **chapter** **5** **everyone** **!**
    
    
    
    
    
    ThirdpersonPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack just sat in Mark's lap in shock.
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    What do I do now? Shit. Oh well, can't help it now.  
    
    (Mark leaned forward and kissed Jack again a few times.)  
    
    "S-So, um..."  
    
    (J) "Heh heh. Yeah. This is a bit awkward... How um... long you staying here for?" (me: What're you thinking Jack?)  
    
    "My flight's sometimes today. (Looks at the clock behind Jack and sees it's 10:00.) Shit, my flight leaves at 1:00 and I gotta be at least two hours early cause it's international. Crap!"  
    
    (J) "Oh shite! I can um, drive you in if you need. Come on, I'll help you pack."
    
    
    
    
    
    (Time skip to them at airport)
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ok, here it is, my gate. And we're earlier then we thought. You gonna leave I guess?"  
    
    (J) "Nah. I don't have anything planned. I can hang out for a bit."  
    
    "Ok.".  
    
    (A little girl runs up to Mark)  
    
    "Um, hi! What's your name?"  
    
    (Girl) "My name is Celeste! I'm seven! Are you Markiplier?"  
    
    "Yeah I am!"  
    
    (G) "Cool! You're my favorite youtuber ever! Can you sign my teddy bear? And who's he?(points to Jack) "  
    
    "Thanks! Yes I will sign your teddy, and he is jacksepticeye. He was a youtuber but he took a bit of a break. He'll be back on soon though. Right Jack?"  
    
    (J) "Yep!"
    
    
    
    
    
    (Intercom) **Calling** **flight** **366** **from** **Dublin** **international** **to** **Los** **Angeles** **,** **now** **boarding** **!** (I had to look up airports in Ireland for this!)
    
    
    
    
    
    "Guess I gotta go."  
    
    (J) "Ok. It ok if I call later?"  
    
    "Yeah. Flight lands in about eleven hours, and then I just gotta pick up Chica from a friend's who was watching her. But then, yeah."  
    
    (J) "Ok. Talk to you then. Bye Mark."   
    
    (Jack hugs Mark goodbye and watches him board.)
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack'sPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    Sigh. I wish he didn't have to leave. I was just starting to almost, just mayyybe love him. Possibly. I should get back and record some videos. It's gonna be hard to start recording again but I'll figure it out I guess. Just gotta get back in the routine of things. Maybe I could do a video with Mark! Yeah, I'll do that. People will watch the video if he's in it too. Sigh.... Mark... Come back soon please.
    
    
    
    
    
    ThirdpersonPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    As Mark's plane left the airport, he absentmindedly touched his cheek where Jack had given him a last minute kiss, and remembered the words Jack whispered in his ear as they pulled away, "I love you.".
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Part 6 is gonna be a rollercoaster of feels! Enjoy it**!


	6. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Come back to me. Chapter 6 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **again** **!** **In** **this** **chapter** **I'll** **put** **in** **a** **fake** **girlfriend** **for** **Mark** **,** **but** **here's** **a** **little** **story** **for** **her** **.** **Her** **name** **is** **Celia** **,** **and** **she's** **been** **going** **out** **with** **Mark** **for** **a** **bit** **.** **His** **subs** **don't** **know** **about** **her** **,** **and** **their** **relationship** **has** **been** **going** **downhill** **a** **lot** **lately** **.** **This** **chapter** **will** **all** **be** **in** **third** **person** **,** **this** **is** **an** **experiment** **to** **see** **if** **you** **guys** **like** **it** **better** **or** **not** **.** **So** **,** **enjoy** **chapter** **6!**
    
    
    
    
    
    ThirdpersonPOV
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark sighed as he pulled up to his building door at 1:00 am with Chica in the backseat.  
    
    "We're home Chica-bica! Why is my light on? *sighs* Dammit Wade, if you're gonna eat my food, turn the lights off." (Idxk if he actually calls her that, I think he does.)  
    
    When Mark gets inside he sees someone in his chair. Someone in red heels and who has blond hair, with angrily tapping nails.  
    
    "Um, h-hi Celia. Didn't think I'd see you as soon as I got back..."  
    
    (C) "I didn't think I'd have to squeeze it out of Wade that you left in the first place." Celia nearly yelled as she turned around to face him, a very angry expression on her face.  
    
    (M) "I uh... Just went on a vacation to Ireland. I didn't know I had to tell you when I go somewhere as if you're my mother!" Mark replied, getting angry at his girlfriend.  
    
    (C) "Well, I just wanted you to explain these pictures!" Celia pulled out pictures of Mark and Jack walking with their fingers slightly wrapped together, them hugging at the gate, Jack kissing Mark's cheek at the gate, some other pictures, and finally a very dark picture of them kissing. (me: Oh shit! Mark, you're in TROUUUble!)  
    
    (M) "Yeah? S-So? What's it to you? Anyways, how do you know they're real? They could be fake. Someone could've photo shopped them. You don't know. They're probably fake. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't. Nope, never."  
    
    (C) "Mark, you're rambling. That's how I know you're lying. And these were sent right to my phone from a couple friends vacationing in Ireland. They were especially shocked about the last one. Who is he? Huh? TELL ME YOU FUCKING CHEATING LIER!" Celia then slapped him extremely hard across the face, leaving a large red mark.  
    
    (M) "H-His name is Jack. I didn't mean to kiss him. He literally fell into my lap and we kissed. I-I didn't try to."  
    
    (C) "Are you serious? It was an 'accident'? STOP LYING YOU ASSHOLE!!" Celia screamed as she hit Mark again, this time giving him a broken nose.  
    
    (M) "Ow... At least he cares about me and doesn't control my entire life!"  
    
    At that comment Celia punched Mark and gave him two black eyes and slapped him again.  
    
    (C) "Fine. You know what? You can go do whatever you want. And when you've failed life and want me back, I won't come back to love you. No. I'll come back just to laugh at you, you little piece of SHIT!" At that, Celia walked out after kicking Mark in the side multiple times and throwing her keys at his face, creating a gash on his cheek. The cheek which Jack had kissed hours earlier. Chica started barking and then ran out of the door Celia left open and ran ten blocks down to a brick house and barked furiously. When the owner answered, he ran out and followed her back to Mark's house, where he saw Mark bleeding a little bit on the floor.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Oh my god Mark! What the fuck happened?" Wade asked Mark as Chica muzzled her owner and whined.  
    
    "It's, ok, Chi, ca, I, will, be fi,ne . It, was, Ce, lia, she, bro, ke, up, with, me, and, beat, the, shi, t, out, of, me,"  
    
    Mark groaned from pain.  
    
    "That bitch! We're getting you to the hospital Mark. I'm calling the ambulance. Oh, that bitch is gonna PAY!"
    
    
    
    
    
    ConversationbetweenWadeandemergencyperson. (Idk what their name is!)
    
    
    
    
    
    (911) "Hello? What is your emergency?"  
    
    (W) "Hello I am at (Mark's address) and the owner is lying on the floor extremely injured because he was beaten up by his ex-girlfriend named Celia Brokker.  
    
    (911) "Ok. I'm sending an ambulance there right now. How hurt is he and is he responsive?"  
    
    (W) "He's bleeding a bit, he has a broken nose and two black eyes, and is groaning a bit. He's answering but not very well."  
    
    (911) "Ok. Thank you. What is the patient's name quickly?"  
    
    (W) " Mark Fischbach. He also answers to Markiplier and Markimoo."  
    
    (911) "Ok. Thank you. That's all for now. They should be at your location now. Goodbye!"  
    
    (W) "Ok. Thanks. Bye."
    
    
    
    
    
    **Wow** **...** **I'm** **getting** **writer's** **cramp** **in** **my** **hand** **from** **writing** **all** **of** **that** **.** **Also** **a** **bit** **of** **tears** **.** **This** **bit** **is** **already** **emotional** **,** **and** **I** **haven't** **even** **written** **Jacks** **reaction** **yet** **!** **But** **yeah** **,** **this** **chapter** **was** **long** **and** **is** **probably** **the** **longest** **I'll** **ever** **write** **!** **Anyways** **,** **see** **you** **guys** **next** **chapter** **!!**


	7. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Please be okay! Chapter 7 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Wow** **.** **Chapter** **7** **already** **!** **It's** **getting** **really** **interesting** **lately** **!** **This** **chapter** **will** **follow** **Mark** **and** **Wade** **at** **the** **hospital** **and** **a** **bit** **of** **Jack** **and** **his** **reaction** **.** **Get** **ready** **for** **the** **extreme** **feels** **!**
    
    
    
    
    
    Third person 
    
    
    
    
    
    After calling Bob and Felix (Pewdiepie) , Wade sat on a chair waiting for news about Mark. As he went through Mark's phone (he left his at home and used Mark's to call Bob and Pewds) he saw a new contact, labeled 'Jack' . He decided to call and see who they were.
    
    
    
    
    
    Conversation between Wade and Jack.
    
    
    
    
    
    J:  Hey Mark!  
    
    W: Um hello? Is this Jack?  
    
    J: Yeah. Who is this? Why are you using Mark's phone?  
    
    W: My name is Wade, I'm Mark's friend. I left mine at home. Are you a friend of Mark's?  
    
    J: Oh. Yeah I am. What's wrong? I-Is Mark ok?  
    
    (Wade hears concern in Jack's voice)  
    
    W: Hopefully he'll be ok... He's pretty beat up.  
    
    J: (something that sounds kinda like crying) Oh my god! What the fook happened?  
    
    W: His um... Well, his ex was mad that he didn't say he was leaving and got a bit abusive..  
    
    J: Ex? That bitch! (Sounds extremely angry)  
    
    W: They were still going out when he left but they haven't talked for weeks. He never told his subs either. She was an evil bitch!  
    
    J: Huh. Well, when he wakes up, and if he feels ok, tell him to call me ok?  
    
    W: Sure. I'll tell him. Bye.  
    
    J: Bye.  
    
    (Hang up)
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack 
    
    
    
    
    
    What? His ex? He didn't say anything but I guess he didn't like her anymore. Sigh, I guess I'll talk to him later. I hope he's ok... Mark, please be okay! Oh geez, why the fook would this happen? Mark doesn't seem like the guy that this would happen to.
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark 
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark woke up in an unfamiliar room, like a hospital room. Wade was slumped over in a chair by the bed and Bob was sitting by the window eating.  
    
    **** huh? What the fuck happened? Where am I? Bob!  
    
    B: Oh hey Mark! You're awake! Wade fell asleep like an hour ago.  
    
    M: What happened? I remember something with Celia, and she hit me. And then it just went black. But... how'd I get here?  
    
    W: Huh? Oh good Mark you're awake! I uh... brought you in. Chica let me know you were hurt, actually.  
    
    M: She did? How?  
    
    W: I don't know how she got out. When I got there the door was wide open so I guess she got out that way. I just heard barking in the middle of my recording. I paused my video and followed her! You were practically passed out on the floor. Ken says he'll stop by soon. Oh, some guy named Jack wants you to call him when you feel okay. He sounded worried...  
    
    M: Oh geez, Jack's probably worried sick! I'll call him in a bit.  
    
    B: Who's Jack?  
    
    M: A friend I met in Ireland. He was a YouTuber but stopped a bit. He's gonna start again.  
    
    W: What's his name on YouTube though?  
    
    M: Jacksepticeye.  
    
    B: Ohhh that guy! He was kinda funny a while ago! Wait... isn't he part of that septiplier thing?  
    
    M: (blushed very red) Shut up Bob!
    
    
    
    
    
    (Bob and Wade leave to sleep for the night)
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack 
    
    
    
    
    
    (Walks out of the airport to a taxi.)
    
    
    
    
    
    Driver: Which hotel?  
    
    J: The hospital, actually. My friend's there and I need to see him.  
    
    D: Ok sir. Um... Not to seem rude or anything, but aren't you Jacksepticeye?  
    
    J: Huh? Oh yeah, I am.  
    
    D: Cool. Ok, here we are.  
    
    J: Thanks. Here's your money.  
    
    D: Thanks. Hope your friend gets better. (Drives away)  
    
    J: So do I.
    
    
    
    
    
    (At the desk.)
    
    
    
    
    
    J: I'm here to see Mark Fischbach.  
    
    R: Yes, he is in room 472.  
    
    J: Thank you. (Rushes off)
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack arrived at Mark's room and slowly enters and sees Mark asleep with bruises and a gash on his cheek and almost cries a bit.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Oh my god Mark! Why'd this happen?" Jack sat down on the chair next to the bed and ran his fingers through Mark's hair. Mark slowly woke up to the feeling of someone's fingers in his hair. He opened his eyes and saw a blob with... Green hair? What?  
    
    "J-Jack? That you? I didn't know you came here. What the fuck?"  
    
    "Huh?(Jack looked up with surprise) Oh, hey Mark! I uh, just flew in about an hour ago on the first plane to LA, and raced straight here. Wade called me and told me you were pretty beat up."  
    
    Mark looked at Jack extremely confused.  
    
    "But, why'd you just race over? Felix only the got the second or third flight over here!"  
    
    "Because Mark. I-I care about you. *sigh* There, I fookin said it." Jack's cheeks went slightly red.  
    
    Mark looked at Jack's red face and chuckled a bit. Jack looked up at the sound.  
    
    "So do I." Mark said, and leaned forward and kissed Jack. Jack tensed up for a moment but eventually melted into the kiss.  
    
    "Knock knock!" A nurse said as she walked in the room and the two men abruptly broke apart, blushing red.  
    
    "How are you today Mr.Fischbach? And who's this lovely visitor?" The nurse asked as she got to work.  
    
    "I'm uh, ok. This is Jack a.... friend of mine."  
    
    The nurse just smiled at the two men.  
    
    "Well, that's all for now. Any more visitors I should know about?"  
    
    "Just one new one, and some buddies are coming back."  
    
    "Ok Mr.Fischbach." The nurse left after that.  
    
    As soon as she left Jack absentmindedly began stroking Mark's hair again. Mark smiled and eventually they both fell asleep with Jack's fingers in Mark's hair.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Yay** **!** **It's** **going pretty** **ok** **between** **them** **.** **This** **chapter** **was** **almost** **1,000** **words** **long** **!** **I** **hope** **you** **liked** **this** **part** **and** **I** **can't** **wait** **for** **chapter** **8!** **Bye** **!**


	8. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - I'll always love you Mark . Chapter 8 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **guys** **!** **The** **end** **is** **coming** **soon** **for** **this** **story** **but** **I've** **got** **a** **few** **more** **plot** **twists** **before** **the** **end** **!** **Anyways** **,** **enjoy** **chapter** **8** **of** **my** **story** **!**  
    
    **-** **Septiplier** **_** **Shipper02**
    
    
    
    
    
    Third person
    
    
    
    
    
    A blond man walked up to the hospital and asked for the room number of Mark Fischbach.  
    
    "Wow, another visitor for Mark?"  
    
    "Um yeah. What do you mean another?" Felix asked the receptionist.  
    
    "Oh, well there was two men named Bob and Wade, and then an Irish sounding man who called himself Jack. Mr.Fischbach is in room 472."  
    
    "Thank you."
    
    
    
    
    
    Felix (Pewds) walked in Mark's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. But when he moved further into the hospital room, he noticed a man with dyed green hair, one of his hands snaked in Mark's hair and the other wrapped in Mark's free hand.  
    
    "What the fuck? Hey, who're you?" Felix whispered at the green-haired man so Mark wouldn't wake up.  
    
    "Huh? W-What? Where'd you come from?" The man quickly woke up but kept his hands where they were.  
    
    "My name is Felix Kjellberg or pewdiepie. I'm Mark's friend. But who're you?"  
    
    "So Mark wasn't lying! He really IS friends with pewds! Fook, i owe him 20 dollars now. Oh, I'm Jacksepticeye. I've actually been here a couple hours since Wade told me Mark was hurt and I raced over here on the first plane to LA. You have NO idea how hard it is to find a quick cheap flight from Dublin to here."  
    
    Felix looked at Jack extremely confused.  
    
    "Dublin? Ohhhh, so you're that Irish dude Wade was talking about. But *chuckle* do I even wanna know about septiplier?"  
    
    Jack blushed a very deep red at that comment.  
    
    "I uhhh maybe. *sigh* I don't fookin know!"  
    
    Felix laughed quietly and startled Jack.  
    
    "I'd be totally ok with it you know that right? I mean, I've always known Mark's not exactly as interested in chicks as he should be."  
    
    "But why was he with Celia then?" Jack then looked down at Mark and softly smiled.  
    
    Felix sighed and looked down.  
    
    "None of us ever knew. We always knew something was up. I mean, he was almost always short on cash, he wasn't making as many videos, and he was just acting..... weird. We thought he was almost being controlled by her." Felix leaned towards Jack and started whispering, "He also had strange bruises and cuts from the 'shower' or from 'rough playing with Chica'. "  
    
    "Why didn't you say anything then?" Jack asked almost angrily.  
    
    "We did but he never answered. He tried to break up with her once before... he stopped videos for almost a week, and didn't use facecam for a month. Said he didn't feel good."  
    
    Jack sat there and looked at Mark with a caring look on his face.  
    
    *sigh*  
    
    "Hopefully that's all over now."  
    
    Felix shook his head and answered "I hope so. Anyways, I've gotta get some sleep. Bye Jack."  
    
    "Bye."  
    
    Felix left the hospital and went to his hotel.
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack looked at Mark for a moment before leaning in and giving Mark a quick kiss, waking him up accidentally.  
    
    "Jack? Who was that?"  
    
    Jack looked startled at the sound of Mark's voice.  
    
    "Oh uh that was Felix actually. He left for his hotel just now. We talked a bit though."  
    
    Mark noticed Jack looking a little nervous, so he leaned in and kissed him.  
    
    "M-Mark.."  
    
    "Yes Jack?" Mark answered with a smirk on his face.  
    
    *sigh* "What're we doing?"  
    
    "Whadda you mean Jackaboy?" Jack blushed at the nickname.  
    
    "This! The-The kissing and stuff. Why? We haven't told anyone yet, and I think Felix is starting to suspect something."  
    
    Mark looked down and stared for awhile before replying quietly, almost whispering. "Because I love you Jack, but I'm afraid what they'll think about it. About _us_ _._ "  
    
    "I love you too Mark. And the haters, you're just better off without, Mark. We both are. And you know what? If we lose subs, then it's their loss."  
    
    Mark smiled calmly before falling asleep.  
    
    Jack checked his Twitter, and he saw something that surprised him. Celia's pictures had been posted by someone named @marksucks. But, not everyone hated it. There were some mean comments as always but most people were supportive and liked it, even!  
    
    'Septiplier awaaaay!'  
    
    'Awww, they're so cute together!'  
    
    'I ship it'  
    
    'Lol finally!'  
    
    Some guy named RobertIDK (a real guy, check him out on YouTube. Song is posted above.) had even made a song called 'Septiplier away!' Jack listened to the song and smiled.  
    
    After awhile he noticed Mark's hand in his own, vibrating violently. (This is not a seizure by the way. Just a reaction.) As the shaking spread to the rest of Mark's body, Jack frantically pressed the nurse button until even the doctor came racing in. When he saw what was happening, he and the nurses grabbed the bed and raced it over to an operating room. When Jack attempted to follow, the doctor just shook his head and told Jack, "You can't come in. We need to fix this. Only immediate family are allowed in, and even then it's rare."  
    
    "BUT I LOVE HIM! PLEASE LET ME IN! MARK! MARK! MARK!Mark......" Jack trailed off tears streaming down his face. He raced back to Mark's room and called Felix, Bob, and Wade on a conference call.  
    
    (Conversation)  
    
    (Sound of Jack crying)  
    
    W: Jack? What's going on? Don't cry.  
    
    B: Jack buddy, what happened?  
    
    F: What happened to Mark? Is he ok?  
    
    J: N-No! He's not ok! He might fookin DIE!  
    
    F: Ok Jack, calm down. Take a deep breath and then tell us what happened.  
    
    W: Calm down. We'll be on our way in a few minutes.  
    
    J: Ok. I was checking my tweets and listening to a song when I felt his hand shaking. I-I looked up and his entire body was just shaking like fookin crazy! (Jack begins to get upset and cry again.) And they took him into an operating room and wouldn't let me in and I don't know what's happening and I love him too much for this to happen!  
    
    (Sound of Jack crying and then car starting.)  
    
    W: Ok, we're heading over. We'll pick Felix up, then head there. Talk then. Bye. (Wade and Bob hang up.)  
    
    F: You love him huh? Good for you. That's all Mark needs to live through this, Jack. He needs love around him.  
    
    J: I really said that out loud, didn't I? It's just that, before this happened he said it. He said he loved me. I just hope he's ok. (Jack cries even harder.)  
    
    F: Calm down. He'll be ok, but you acting hysterical isn't gonna help. (Felix joked.) Oh, they're here. We'll be there in a few ok? You know Wade's a speed demon if he needs to be.  
    
    J: Ok. Hurry. Bye.  
    
    F: Bye. (Hangs up)
    
    
    
    
    
    ***** **cries** ***** **Oh** **wow** **,** **that** **was** **hard** **to** **write** **!** **The** **feels** **are** **killing** **me** **right** **now** **. 😨😧😦😥😧😩😰😨😦😥 .** **And** **yeah** **,** **I** **know** **,** **cliffhangers** **suck** **,** **but** **Chapter** **9** **is** **coming** **out** **super** **soon** **!** **And** **just** **between** **us** **,** **Mark'll** **be** **ok** **.** **See** **you** **next** **chapter** **.** **Bye** **!!**  
    
    **-** **Septiplier** **_** **Shipper02**


	9. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - We'll get through this. Chapter 9 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey** **guys** **!** **It** **got** **really** **sad** **in** **the** **last** **chapter** **,** **but it's** **getting** **better** **,** **I promise** **!** **Here's** **part** **9** **for** **you** **guys** **!** **Keep** **being** **awesome** **!**  
    
    **-** **Septiplier** **_** **Shipper02**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack sat in the chair beside the empty space where Mark's bed used to be and cried. When Felix, Bob, and Wade walked in, Felix went straight to Jack and hugged him.  
    
    "He'll be ok, Jack. We'll get through this."  
    
    "Yeah." Wade and Bob agreed.  
    
    The four of them ended up talking about all the stupid and funny stuff Mark had done when a doctor walked in.  
    
    "Um, hello? Is uhh Jack here?" At that Jack sprang up.  
    
    "I'm Jack. What is it? Is he ok?"  
    
    "I'm yes. The patient was asking for a Jack and I was told to come here. Follow me please."  
    
    "Of course." Jack followed the doctor until they reached the room where Mark was. Jack put on a gown (lol shut up!) ,mask, and hair net. He entered the room and saw Mark lying on a table with machines all around him. When the doctor already in there saw Jack enter, he jerked his head and everyone left except Mark and Jack.  
    
    "Jack" Mark mouthed as he smiled widely. Jack almost began crying when he took Mark's cold hand.  
    
    "Hey M-Mark. You gonna be ok?"  
    
    "Yeah. I feel like shit though." Mark managed to croak out.  
    
    "Don't stress your voice. Felix, Bob, and Wade are here. Wade apparently drove like a speed demon to get here! Also, you made me cry! Don't do that to your jackaboy!"  
    
    Mark silently laughed at Jack. Jack looked around and then lowered his face mask and kissed Mark.  
    
    "What was that for Jack?"  
    
    "Because I love you Mark. I really do. When they took you in here and didn't let me in, I-I realized how much I loved you. Just ask Felix, he knows how upset I was!"  
    
    Mark teared up a little at that.  
    
    "Um, sorry to break it up but it's time for you to leave sir."  
    
    Jack looked up at the doctor.  
    
    "Ok. I'm going." But before leaving he gave Mark another kiss, causing the doctor to give him a disgusted look.  
    
    When Jack reached Mark's room he saw a man that looked a bit like Mark, but without the red hair and a bit taller.  
    
    "Who're you?"  
    
    The man turned around and offered his hand to Jack.  
    
    "I'm Thomas, Mark's older brother. Where's Mark? I seriously just got here like ten minutes ago!"  
    
    "I'm Jack a...... friend of Mark's. He's uh, back in an operating room. He started shaking cause of a reaction to something and they had to take him back..." Jack began tearing up again and Thomas walked over and hugged Jack with a hug surprisingly like Mark's.  
    
    "I'm sorry I just can't help it. He just...*sigh* ."  
    
    "That's ok. Believe me, I've heard of septiplier and honestly, I'm fine with it. I already know he likes guys." Everyone else gave him a strange look.  
    
    "He told me when he was in like 11th grade or something. Mom and Dad don't know yet. They're still disappointed we're not both either doctors or lawyers with a wife and kids!"  
    
    Jack and Felix laughed loudly at that.  
    
    They all talked for awhile until it became quiet and someone cleared their throat and a couple walked in and Thomas sprang up.  
    
    "Mom! Dad! What're you doing here?"  
    
    "We heard Mark was here. What's going on Thomas?"  
    
    Thomas looked at Jack and said, "You should ask Jack here. He apparently raced here to see Mark."  
    
    Mark's parents looked at Jack in a strange way and asked him what happened.  
    
    "Well, Wade called and told me Mark was in the hospital so I got the first plane over. Apparently his ex-girlfriend beat him up and his dog Chica let Wade know and...( you guys know the rest I won't retype it all ) ... and I just saw him in the room where he is now and, yeah. That's it."  
    
    The doctor knocked on the door before they wheeled Mark back in, his eyes closed and the bruises and cuts showing up even worse against his pale skin. Jack didn't remember that Mark's parents and Thomas (not that he cared!) were in the room and kissed Mark's cheek. He heard a gasp behind him and realized Mark's mother had seen him kiss her son.  
    
    "Oh shite... I really fooked up this time." Jack softly whispered.  
    
    "What the.... What did you do? How dare you... you... you dimwit Irishman!" Mark's mother gasped out.  
    
    Jack was about to angrily retaliate when he heard a crackling voice behind him speak.  
    
    "Mom it's ok. I don't mind him kissing me. In fact, and both Jack and Felix can back me up, that wasn't the first time he's done that." Jack stood there, a look of shock on his face at Mark standing to his parents as Felix added his input.  
    
    "Yep. Wasn't on the cheek either. Or the forehead. Straight on the lips. Just saying." Felix smirked.  
    
    Mark's father finally spoke up.  
    
    "Why didn't you tell us? We could've fixed this sooner!"  
    
    Jack looked at Mark's father with outrage as he spoke.  
    
    "FIXED it? What, like a broken piece of metal you can just hammer right back into place to be exactly like you want it? Excuse me for saying this as I don't know him like you do, but he's not broken. And neither am I.'  
    
    "You're the one who turned him this way!" Mark's mother shouted.  
    
    "Actually mom, Mark told me he prefers guys over girls a long time ago. WAY before he even knew Jack. So, yeah." Thomas interjected.  
    
    Mark's parents just stood there for a few seconds before stalking out of the hospital after Jack kissed Mark again.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Oh** **shit** **!** **That** **was** **pretty** **heated** **!** **Just** **letting** **you** **guys** **know** **,** **Mark'll** **be** **out** **of** **the** **hospital** **is** **the** **next** **chapter** **.** **But** **I've** **still** **got** **a** **few** **things** **planned** **so** **we're** **not** **done** **yet** **!** **Bye** **guys** **and** **see** **you** **in** **the** **next** **Chapter** **!!**  
    
    **-** **Septiplier** **_** **Shipper02**
    
    
                                          


	10. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - What now? Chapter 10 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Woohoo** **!** **Chapter** **10!** **One** **of** **the** **next** **few** **updates** **will** **be** **a** **q** **+** **a** **with** **Mark** **,** **Jack** **,** **Thomas** **,** **Felix** **,** **Bob** **,** **Wade** **,** **maybe** **Mark's** **parents** **,** **and** **a** **few** **others** **so** **please** **leave** **some** **questions** **for** **them** **!** **Maybe** **after** **Chapter** **15** **as** **a** **special** **thing** **!** **Anyways** **,** **hope** **you** **guys** **enjoy** **Chapter** **10!**  
    
    **-** **Septiplier** **_** **Shipper02**
    
    
    
    
    
    Third person.
    
    
    
    
    
    Thomas sat down on a chair near Mark's bed and sighed.  
    
    "Sorry about that guys. Totally my fault."  
    
    Jack, who was sitting on the bed with Mark's hand in his, shot him a confused look when he said that.  
    
    "Whadda you fooking mean? How's it your fault?"  
    
    "I called Mom and Dad because I thought that they might care that their son was in the hospital but nope. When Mom answered and I told them that I was at the hospital waiting for Mark, she didn't sound like she cared. I practically made them come here."  
    
    Mark shook his head and chuckled at his brother.  
    
    "Tommy, it's fine. At least they know about me now. And you know, Jack. Us." Both of the men blushed at that.  
    
    Felix laughed at Mark and Jack and said, "You two are so cute together you know that?"  
    
    "Felix really?" Mark said with his cheeks a bright red. "Anyways, I need to record a quick vlog to tell everyone about this. You guys should tell your subs that you're here."
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark's vlog.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey everyone my name is markiplier and I just wanted to record a quick vlog to tell you guys everything. *sighs* Pewdiepie and Jacksepticeye are here too. Jack's actually trying to film this... I think that's why he's not a cameraman! Jack! I'm over here! Not in the floor! (Jack says "I'm sorry Mark!) But um, I'm really sorry because for the past few months, I haven't told you guys everything. I um, well you guys have probably already seen the pictures posted on Twitter by marksucks. Well, those were posted by my ex. I know, I never told you guys I even had a girlfriend in the first place. I feel horrible about it, I really do. But I'm in here because well, she kinda beat me up. I literally had no chance to even blink! Wade brought me in because Chica apparently barked and let him know! Um, Jack arrived on the first plane he could find, (Sound of Felix yelling "Septiplier awaaaay!" Mark and Jack just blushed.) Anyways.... Felix got here when I was asleep so I didn't see him then, but Jack talked to him. Speaking of which, Jack, you owe me twenty bucks cause I DO know Pewds! But um, something really big happened to me and it's pretty serious. I don't know if it would be a trigger to someone, and if it is, I'm sorry. But according to Jack, who was in the room when it happened, I apparently started shaking really bad and I went in for emergency work or something. But I'm good now. Turns out it was just a reaction to some shit in the iv or something.. But now, it's gonna get weird because we're treading into septiplier territory. (Everyone laughed.) My brother Thomas is here. Say hi Tommy! (Thomas says shut up Markle Sparkle. ) D-Don't call me that. But uh, yeah. But my parents showed up and we argued about the pictures.... Jack and Felix even said some stuff. They were uh.... mad about me and Jack. I don't think I'll hear from them for a while..... (Mark tears up and Jack hands Felix the camera and gives Mark a hug. Mark blushed and Jack walked away.) But yeah that's pretty much it. I think they're getting my papers ready. So I'll be back making videos again soon! See you guys then!" (Right before Felix ended the recording, Jack walked up to Mark and kissed him on the cheek, making Mark blush and Felix laugh."  
    
    "J-Jack! Why'd you do that?"  
    
    "Cause i love you Marky. Also, it's fun to make you blush." Jack smiled mischievously and Felix chuckled.  
    
    The doctor knocked on the door and asked Mark to sign son papers. As this was going on, Jack quietly slipped out of the room to call his parents.
    
    
    
    
    
    Conversation
    
    
    
    
    
    "Who is this?" A  women's voice asked .  
    
    "It's Jack mum!"  
    
    "Oh Jack! What's wrong? Are you ok? (Jack laughed at the worry in his mother's voice.)  
    
    "I'm ok. Just thought I'd let you know what's going on my life. A lot has changed in my life lately. I have someone special in my life again."  
    
    "Oh sweetie that's great! Hold on a second I'll put your father and sister on. Hannah's here this week! Ok, here they are."  
    
    "Hey guys! Hannah banana! (Idk I just came up with that nickname! ) I uh, just called to let you know how I'm doing. I've got a.... well we're not official yet but that's probably coming soon..."  
    
    "That's great Sean! What's her name?"  
    
    "Oh um..... His name is Mark. Um yeah... I'm actually at the hospital waiting for him to be checked out."  
    
    "Ah. Ok....." Jack noticed that his family wasn't saying anything.  
    
    (In a slightly angry tone.) "What? Is something wrong cause he's a guy? Is that why no one's saying anything?"  
    
    (Hannah) "Jack, just to let you know I'm completely fine with you being with Mark. He's probably an awesome guy! I'd love to meet him sometime!"  
    
    "Thanks Hannah. Maybe one day he'll come over to Ireland or you can come here. I just don't wanna get into a fight about this with you guys. I've already had one fight with Mark's parents about us."  
    
    "Sweetie I'm sorry! I just didn't know how to respond to that. I'm so happy for you! Well, I don't want to keep you from Mark so, I guess goodbye then Jacky!"  
    
    "Night mum! Night dad! Night Hannah! Bye!"  
    
    They all said goodbye and Jack hung up, sighing in relative relief.  
    
    He walked back in and saw Mark's face light up when he saw Jack walk up to him. Jack looked around before speaking.  
    
    "I just spoke to my parents and they're ok with me and Mark."
    
    
    
    
    
    **Awwww** **. That's nice. I think that ended on a good note. Ok, I may have lied a bit cause I said Mark would be out of the hospital in this chapter but he pretty much is out. Please leave some questions for Mark, Jack, and everyone else in the story. See you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**  
    
    **-** **Septiplier_Shipper02**


	11. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Stay with me forever. Chapter 11 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey guys!** **I'm just letting you guys know that in a week I'm coming back from** **vacay** **and packing up and getting ready to move next week so updates will be very few and far away from each other. But, let's get back to the story. I've got a surprise in store for you!**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack and Mark jumped in Felix's backseat and headed back to Mark's apartment.  
    
    "So um Felix how long you staying in La?" Jack asked, his arm wrapped around Mark and his fingers in his hair. He squeaked when Mark pecked him on the neck.  
    
    Felix chuckled.  
    
    "Just about three days or so. Then I gotta get back to Marzia. She's already asking when I'm coming back. By the way, where is everyone sleeping? I call the guest room!"  
    
    Mark leaned towards Jack and whispered in his ear, "That means we're sharing my bed jackaboy."  
    
    "O-Oh ok. T-That's fine. Dammit Mark. Do ya have to fookin whisper in my ear like that?"  
    
    Mark laughed at Jack's red face and kissed him.  
    
    "Damn, you're adorable when you're embarrassed. You know that?" Mark said, causing Jack to go even redder and Felix to laugh.  
    
    When they got to the apartment they noticed a cop talking to Thomas, Bob and Wade were standing in the background, who beckoned to Mark to join him. Mark, with the help of Jack, hobbled over to the cop and his brother.  
    
    "Hello. Are you Mark Fischbach?" The cop asked Mark.  
    
    "Yes I am. Is something wrong?"  
    
    "No. I was just told to give you some details regarding a miss brokker. I needed to let you know that she is in custody and will be placed in a rehab facility."  
    
    Mark looked very relieved at the cop's statement.  
    
    "Thank you. Is uh... that all? I don't mean to be rude or anything but we should get in."  
    
    The cop shook her head and walked back to her car.  
    
    As soon as they went inside Felix ran up the stairs and into the spare bedroom.  
    
    "Called it!" He yelled victoriously.  
    
    Mark casually walked in his room with Jack's help. Jack stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Mark pulled him on the bed on top of him.  
    
    "U-Uh... M-Mark? W-What're you d-doing?" Jack stuttered.  
    
    "You looked so awkward standing there so I decided to help make you more comfortable." Mark whispered in Jack's ear.  
    
    Jack fidgeted around on Mark before he relaxed and fit his body in.  
    
    They lay there for a while until Mark broke the silence.  
    
    "So uh.... Jack. Later this afternoon, you wanna uh..... you know, maybe go somewhere to eat or somethin...."  
    
    Jack smiled at Mark's awkwardness and replied with a simple 'yes' .  
    
    Mark breathed a sigh of relief. They lay on the bed not speaking for what seemed like a long time. Jack fell asleep and Mark eased him off of his chest and snuck out of the room to make sure everything was in place.  
    
    He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.  
    
    "Whatcha doing there Mark? And by the way, what the fuck was in your jacket pocket? I went to take your jacket and wash it, and this little box falls out! What's it for?"  
    
    "Gimme that! I need it!" Mark frantically grabbed for the small box but Felix held it above his head.  
    
    "Just tell me what it's for Mark! Is it for _Jack_?" Felix teased.  
    
    "Felix come on! I need that for tonight! I'm uh.... going somewhere to eat with Jack."  
    
    As Felix stood there not moving, Mark finally gave up.  
    
    "Fine I'll tell you! But you can't tell ANYONE!! I'm uh.... gonna ask Jack if he wants to be.... uh...."  
    
    Felix laughed as he replied, "So you're gonna ask Jack to be your boyfriend? Good for you Mark. Here's your precious little box."  
    
    Mark sighed with relief as he held the box in his hand, blushing beet red.  
    
    "What's goin on guys? *yawn* When we leavin Mark?" Said Jack's sleepy voice. Mark turned around and walked over to Jack.  
    
    "We should probably leave soon. You don't have to dress up though. I'll get dressed too." As they walked towards Marks' room, Felix walked away, smiling to himself.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Whoa." Mark said when Jack walked out of his room wearing a suit jacket. (And pants. Duh.) "You look......amazing."  
    
    Jack turned red when he heard Mark say that.  
    
    "M-Mark.... I.." Jack stopped talking as Mark stepped forward and kissed him.  
    
    "So. Should we head out now Jack?" Mark said, wrapping his arm around Jack.  
    
    "Y-Yeah. Let's go." As they left Felix called out, "Have fun lovebirds!", causing both men to blush red.
    
    
    
    
    
    Time skip to them at restaurant.
    
    
    
    
    
    "So uh, Mark..." Mark looked up in surprise at Jack's voice.  
    
    "Huh? Yeah?"  
    
    "What's after this? Anything planned?"  
    
    "Oh um.... I thought we could sit at the park or something... That ok?"  
    
    "Sure! Oh, here comes our waitress."  
    
    W: "Hello gentleman! What would you like to drink?"  
    
    ( They order. )  
    
    W: "Ok. I'll bring that up. Oh um... I don't want to seem rude but.... aren't you Markiplier and Jacksepticeye?"  
    
    Mark looked surprised at the waitress' question but still answered.  
    
    "Oh um, yeah. We are."  
    
    W: "Ok! I'll get your drinks." The waitress scurried off.  
    
    Jack chuckled nervously.  
    
    "Well, all our fans are gonna go crazy as fook and say we're on a date." When Jack said this, looking nervous, Mark grabbed Jack's hands and looked into his blue eyes.  
    
    "Jack, I don't know about you, but I don't care if everyone finds out about us. In fact, I kinda hope they do."  
    
    Jack sat in his seat, unsure of what to say.
    
    
    
    
    
    Time skip to them arriving at park.
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark grabbed Jack's hand, intertwining his fingers in Jack's, and walked over to a bench facing the sun as it set.  
    
    "So uh, Mark. What're we doing here?" Mark looked down and sighed. Jack couldn't help noticing that Mark was playing with something small in his pocket. He gasped loudly when Mark pulled out a small box.  
    
    "M-Mark... what the fook?"  
    
    "I uh.... just hear me out ok? I mean.... I know I haven't known you long but I uh... just wanted to ask you something." Mark said as he opened the box and revealed a ring with a green gem and a pink gem (for Jack and Mark) and picked it up.  
    
    "Would you uh... maybe be my uh..... b-boyf-friend?" Mark winced and held out the ring towards Jack.  
    
    **Jack's thoughts**  
    
    _What? D-Did Mark just ask me to be...... his boyfriend? I-I don't know what I should say! I mean, I want to.... right?_
    
    
    
    
    
    **Yay! Jack sounds like he doesn't know what to do! He'll he figures his shit out! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! Next part might take a while because I'm moving but I'll do my best! See you guys next chapter!**


	12. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - I'll Always Love You. Chapter 12 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey guys! Sorry about that cliffhanger in the last chapter! But here's part 12! I'm also sorry that this part was late but I've been packing like crazy to get back home amd to move into a new house and it's been insanity! But chapters will be back in time again so enjoy this chapter!**
    
    
    
    
    
    Last chapter 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Would you uh... maybe be my uh..... b-boyf-friend?" Mark winced and held out the ring towards Jack.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Jack's thoughts**  
    
    _What? D-Did Mark just ask me to be...... his boyfriend? I-I don't know what I should say! I mean, I want to.... right_?
    
    
    
    
    
    Now. (Lol this sounds like a tv show.)
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark sat on the bench next to Jack waiting for him to respond.  
    
    Jack finally cleared his throat, leaned forward, said,"Yes I will ya doof." , and kissed Mark, holding his face in his hands. Mark made a move as if to jump but eventually kissed him back. When they broke apart, Mark held the ring up and, blushing red, slid it onto Jack's finger. The two men then kissed again as the sun set behind them. As they got up to leave, Jack intertwined his fingers in Mark's. Mark smiled as he saw the ring on Jack's finger glinting in the evening light.  
    
    "So Mark... what should we do? How are we gonna tell our subs that we're together?" Jack asked Mark nervously.  
    
    "We'll just tell them. You know, in a vlog and post in both of our channels. We'll probably both lose some subs but really, who cares? It doesn't matter a whole lot." Mark answered, shrugging his shoulders. Jack sighed and Mark who, sensing his boyfriend's sadness, leaned over and kissed Jack.  
    
    "Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter if people don't like us going out. The septiplier shippers are gonna go fookin crazy though, you realize that right?" Mark laughed at Jack's remark.  
    
    As they neared home, he stopped Jack and spun him around and said, "Jacksepticeye, I don't know about you, but I'm proud to say that I'm your boyfriend." Jack smiled at Mark and after whispering 'Me too',  kissed Mark right in front of his house.  
    
    After they walked in and Mark left the room, Felix stepped out of the shadows and, startling Jack said, "Soooooo, how'd it go? Tell me everything. Cause Mark probably won't."  
    
    "Well, we uhhhhh went to a restaurant and ate, and then went to a park. And he uhhh.... well..." Jack blushed and couldn't seem to speak. Feliz just smiled knowingly as he replied.  
    
    "He asked you to be his boyfriend right? Please tell me you said yes." Jack nodded his head and held out his hnd with the ring on it. Felix's eyes went wide when he saw the ring.  
    
    "Nice."  
    
    "How'd you know Felix?"  
    
    "I found out from Mark when I asked him what the fuck that ring was for."  
    
    Mark then walked back in the room and put his arm around Jacks' waist, causing Jack to blush red.  
    
    "I'm guessing Jack already told you, right Felix?" Felix nodded and replied, "But what's up with the ring?" Mark turned a bit red as he explained.  
    
    "I just wanted to you know, give him something to make it real I  guess." Mark nervously stood there until Felix gave him a hug and said, "You did awesome bro. Me and the bro army are proud of you. Anyways, we should all get some sleep. I leave in a day or two so we need to do tons of awesome stuff in LA. Night bro!" Felix waved as he went into his room and shut the door. Mark made his way to his and Jack's room where Jack was lying on the bed. Mark smiled as he thought _I'm so lucky Jack's my boyfriend. I really love this_ _doof_ _._ Jack turned his head towards Mark as his boyfriend changed and sat on the bed next to him.  
    
    "Uh M-Mark..." Jack began speaking uneasily.  
    
    "Yeah? What's wrong jackaboy?" Mark replied as he began playing with Jack's hair.  
    
    "Why me? What makes me so special that you love me instead of someone else?"  
    
    "Because Jack." Mark began counting on his fingers. "You're adorable, funny, caring, you don't let people get to you, and your accent is cute. Also, you're hot." Jack blushed bright red at Mark's last sentence. As they got in bed, Jack whispered to himself 'Mark's my boyfriend' and smiled.
    
    
    
    
    
    Next morning.
    
    
    
    
    
    *yawn* Mark woke and, without waking Jack, went downstairs and began to make breakfast.  
    
    "Mornin Mark. How is it waking up next to your new boyfriend?" Mark spun around with a butter knife in his hand just to see Felix leaning on the kitchen island.  
    
    "Oh my god Felix! You almost gave me a heart attack! He's still asleep.... he's so cute sleeping." Mark smiled wistfully (idk what that really means it just sounds good.)  
    
    "Ok. Um, what should we do today? Oh, and when're you gonna tell your subs? Cause uh.... someone accidentally did."  
    
    "What? How? Oh no!" Mark looked at Felix panicked.  
    
    "It's fine, calm down! I'll show you, hold on." Mark spun around when he heard Jack's voice ask, "What? Who? How?" Felix restarted a YouTube video he'd been watching on Mark's tv about a vlog someone made. The three men sat on the couch and watched as a girl talked about random things, but in the backround was Mark and Jack on the bench at the park talking. The vlog ended as they kissed, Jack's ring glinting in the light. Felix went down and looked at the comments where people were saying things like:  
    
    'Wait, they're together now? SEPTIPLIER AWAAAY!'  
    
    'What happened? Mark hasn't tweeted about it yet! +Markiplier what the f*ck is going on?'  
    
    'Omg finally!'  
    
    Almost all the comments were about septiplier or something like that.  
    
    "Oh geez. Jack, come on. We gotta do a livestream vlog to explain this." Jack nodded and followed Mark to his recording room and sat down next to him on an extra seat.
    
    
    
    
    
    Vlog
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey everybody, my name is Markiplier and..... "(he paused to allow Jack to intro.)  
    
    (Jack)  
    
    "Top of the mornin to ya laddies my name is jacksepticeye and I'm here with Mark to explain some things."  
    
    (M) "Yeah. Specifically septiplier things." As Mark said this he put his arm around Jack's waist, making Jack blush red.  
    
    "So I guess most of you have seen the vlog with us in it. Specifically us kissing......" Mark also blushed and Jack smiled sneakily, leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek, which made Mark look over at Jack shocked.  
    
    "Jack, really? You HAD to do that? But uh..... yeah. So, I'll just get this out of the way quick, we are uhhhhhh together. Yeah. He's my boyfriend."  
    
    Felix walked in the room and peeked at one of the screens.  
    
    "Bros, you've got a dare from someone in the comments! Oh my god! Ken (CinnamonToastKen. Duh.) fucking dared you to kiss! Ah ha ha ha!" Felix laughed as he left the room. Mark and Jack looked at each other for a few seconds before Mark looked at the camera, winked, and then turning towards Jack, grabbed his face and kissed Jack right in front of the people watching.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Ohhhhhhh! Did he really just do that? Well, guess you'll find out what happens after in chapter 13. I'll do my best to get it out ASAP but I'm moving so it'll be hard. Thanks for reading and please leave likes and comments cause it really helps me know if I'm doing good! So bye for now! See ya next chapter!!!!**  
    
    **-Septiplier_Shipper02**


	13. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - I can't live without you. Chapter 13 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey guys! Thanks for all the views and stuff. I'll publish a new story called Not What He Seems in a little bit and After 6 am is out so check that out too. I am working on a hp crossover thing too. Also, after chapter 15 as a sixteenth part (but not a chapter.) I wanna do a q+a with all the characters from this fanfic but i need questions from you guys! I'm also getting super low on ideas so if you guys have any I'd love to hear them! This story might end after fifteen or sixteen even though I don't want it to end either! You guys mean a lot to this story and to me! But anyways, here is part 13 of this story.**
    
    
    
    
    
    The comments practically exploded after Mark kissed Jack because of a dare from CinnamonToastKen on a livestream vlog. Mark laughed at the embarrassment on his boyfriends' face and kissed Jack again.  
    
    "Mark come on! Let's finish this fookin vlog."  
    
    "Ok. Well, that's pretty much all we needed to tell you guys so yeah. See you in the next video I guess. Buh-bye!" Jack just waved at the camera. As Mark ended the video, Jack just went over to the bed and put his face in his hands. Mark turned around and saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed slouched over.  
    
    "Jack, what's wrong?" Mark put his arm around Jack, who placed his head on Mark's shoulder and sighed.  
    
    "I dunno.... I jist feel like shite for some reason. I'll be ok tho-" Jack was cut off by Mark's doorbell ringing.  
    
    "I'll get it!" Felix shouted. They heard Felix talking with another voice.  
    
    "Uhhhh Jack? You might wanna c'mere. Someone's here for you." Mark got up and, grabbing Jack's with his own and quickly giving him a kiss, pulled Jack to the door. he saw something that surprised him. In the doorway stood a man that looked like Jack but without the green hair and with brown eyes, a woman with Jack's blue eyes and lighter hair, and a girl slightly older than him who looked like the older lady but with brown eyes. Jack was the first to speak.  
    
    "Mum? Dad? And.... Hannah? What're you doing here?" A look of understanding passed over Mark's face and he walked over to Jack's family, his left hand pulling Jack along and his right hand held out towards the man.  
    
    "Hi. My name is Mark, Jack's boyfriend. (Jack blushed) Uhhh... welcome to my place I guess. It's not much." Jack's father seemed impressed and shook Mark's hand.  
    
    "Hey little bro." Jack smiled at his sister and hugged her. Felix waltzed around the corner and asked, "Did someone say 'bro' ?" Mark led Jack's family into the living room.  
    
    "So when'd you guys get here?"  
    
    "We left later yesterday and we got here, what, an hour ago? Something like that." Mr.McLoughlin asked his wife, who nodded.  
    
    "Hey uh, Jacky, can I talk to ye quick somewhere else for a minute?" Jack's sister asked. He got up and led her to Mark's room and sat on the bed after moving some clothes.  
    
    "Sorry it's such a fookin mess. We didn't clean up this morning cause we had no idea you were coming." Hannah just smiled at her brother.  
    
    "So you guys are happy then? I can see it, you know. It's obvious." Jack looked up, surprised, before nodding in response.  
    
    "Yeah. We are." She smiled mischievously before speaking again.  
    
    "So, who's proposing to who?" Jack looked up and, blushing bright red, smacked his sister softly. Hannah just giggled.  
    
    "R-Really Hannah? You really asked that question? I uh, have thought about that though. I dunno yet. I have an idea though....." Hannah laughed at the embarrassed look on her brother's face.  
    
    "Ok. Should we go and join them again? Mum and Dad seem to like Mark, which is good. I hope they'll like Teddy this much...." Hannah trailed off, lost in her thoughts.  
    
    "Who's Teddy? I've never heard of him before."  
    
    "He's uhhh my new boyfriend i guess. You know, as long as Mum and Dad like him. I told him we were coming here to visit ye and he said he could drop by if that's ok, cause he travels a bit for his work and he was in LA this week." Hannah glanced nervously at her brother.  
    
    "Yeah, that should be ok. I'd like to meet him, and I don't think Mark would mind one more person. Ye guys have a hotel room right? Cause Felix has the spare bedroom, and we sleep here."  
    
    "Ok. I'll uh, tell him then. Let's go join everyone out there."  
    
    When Jack and Hannah re-entered the living room, they found Mark and Felix still talking to Jack's parents.  
    
    "How's it going in here?" Jack asked as he shoved Felix over so he could sit next to his boyfriend.  
    
    "Ok. Oh ummmm you guys have a hotel room right? Cause there's no space here. I mean, there's three bedrooms but one is my revording room and the other is the spare bedroom where Felix is sleeping until he leaves. And ya know..... my room."  
    
    "Oh yes. We have a hotel room. We just figured we'd drop by quickly, seeing as we don't have to check in until later and we were in the area." Jack's father said. Jack's mother looked like she suddenly remembered something.  
    
    "Oh! We were planning to go out to a restaurant actually! Would you three like to come along? We won't mind." Jack and Mark looked at each other and nodded. Felix rolled his eyes at them and also nodded.  
    
    "Ok! Well, we'll be back in about an hour after we check in to pick you guys up. Dress kinda fancy. Goodbye!"  
    
    "Goodbye. It was nice meeting all of you guys. See you later then!" Jack's family left and drove off.  
    
    "Is it just me or does Jack's accent get ten times more Irish when he's around other Irish people? Just wondering." Mark laughed and replied after giving Jack a quick kiss.  
    
    "Yeah it kinda does. Come on, let's go change for dinner.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Whoa. You look.... perfect." Mark stood,already dressed in a casual suit, gaped at Jack who had just put on a similar suit but with a green one instead of pink like Mark's.  
    
    "Really? I thought I looked fookin horrible in this shite."  
    
    "You look amazing. You _are_ amazing period. Let's go to dinner." Jack smiled and took Mark's offered arm, but only after rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. They walked out to Felix's car and began driving to the restaurant where Jack's family was waiting. In the car Jack layed his head on Mark's shoulder and sighed. He was finally truly happy.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Yeah yeah I know, the ending to this chapter was pretty cheesy. But at least it's over and you guys have a new part of this story to read. Please check out the first chapter of Not What He Seems.** **Buh** **-bye!!**


	14. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - I don't care what the fook they say. Chapter 14 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey guys! Before the story I just wanna say something. This fanfic is ending soon and I need ideas and questions for the q+a after chapter 15. Thanks!**  
    
    **Buh** **-bye!**
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark scooted out of the car and held it open for Jack, who rolled his eyes. He blushed when Mark grabbed his arm and walked towards the posh restaurant. Felix chuckled as he asked the hostess where Jack's family was. As she led them to the table she shook her head. As they sat down they noticed a man sitting next to Hannah.  
    
    "Hey guys." The man stood up and offered his hand to Jack.  
    
    "Hi, I'm Teddy, Hannah's boyfriend."  
    
    "Cool. I'm Jack." The man laughed.  
    
    "I figured you were because of your hair. Hannah told me all about the green-haired brother. And you are...?" He asked, turning to Mark.  
    
    "I'm Mark, Jack's uhh..." He looked at Jack with a pleading look, unsure of what to say. Jack looked upwards and sighed.  
    
    "He's my....boyfriend." He nearly whispered the last word.  
    
    "Oh ok. I'm totally ok with that. My parents wouldn't but I don't think what they do. C'mon let's go and sit down." They both looked relieved. Mark noticed people giving him and Jack nasty looks, which just made him hold his boyfriend's hand even harder.  
    
    "Ye ok Mark? Somethin wrong?"  
    
    "No. It's ok. Just thinkin bout some stuff." When they sat down Mark kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, causing most of the patrons to look away in disgust. When the waitress walked up to their table Jack noticed her lip curl up in disgust. He got slowly angrier as she made every attempt to look anywhere but at them, especially at their hands wrapped together.  
    
    "Calm down jackaboy. It's ok. Just ignore the idiots." Mark pointedly looked at the waitress as he said this and stroked Jack's back.  
    
    "It's hard to calm down when people look at you like you're an alien because you love another man. I fookin hate it!" The waitress looked startled at Jack's angry outburst.  
    
    "Excuse me, but can you please lower your tone sir? The other customers are trying to eat." The waitress said in a bitchy voice.  
    
    "Ugghhh! I can't fookin take this stupid shite! I'll just go." Jack stormed out and Hannah got up to follow him but Mark stood up and ran after him. He found Jack in the alleyway next to the restaurant huddled in a ball.  
    
    "Hey baby. It ok if I sit down? Jack nodded and continued sobbing. Mark sat next to him and waited for Jack to calm down.  
    
    "S-Sorry Mark. I didn't mean to get this upset."  
    
    "It's ok Jack. Believe me, I was about to smack that bitchy waitress and tell her to shut the fuck up." Jack chuckled a little before frowning again and leaning against Mark's chest.  
    
    "No it's not ok. She should've watched her fookin mouth. And you shouldn't see me like this. Not that it's the first time this type of thing has happened." Mark looked concerned when Jack said this.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Warning!! Possible trigger alert.**
    
    
    
    
    
    "I've been in a similar situation when people thought I was crazy for following my dreams. It was when I said I wanted to be a YouTuber. Everyone at my high school thought I was insane and made fun of me. Also the fact that my then girlfriend broke up with me cause she said she didn't date losers. And I uhhhh....." Mark opened his mouth in shock as Jack lightly traced old scars on his forearm.  
    
    "Oh my god Jack.... why'd you do that?"  
    
    "No one loved me then. My parents eventually learned to live with it. Once I became successful on YouTube they were ok with it." Mark smiled sadly and held Jack's face in his hands.  
    
    "Well, someone loves you now." He said as he smiled sadly and kissed Jack. He smiled and they walked back into the restaurant, Jack's head leaning on his boyfriends' shoulder.  
    
    "I love you Markimoo." Mark smiled at his nickname.  
    
    "I love you the most times infinity jackaboy." When they sat down a man walked over to their table.  
    
    "Excuse me but I believe my waitress Paulette has reported an outburst from this table?" Mark noticed Jack's clenched fists and kissed him on his head in order to calm him down. Before Jack could yell at the manager Felix lifted his head.  
    
    "Um hello. Over here. You can kick us out if you want but..... I wouldn't do that if I were you. This restaurant would lose a lot of customers."  
    
    "Oh? And why is that? You aren't food critics so there's nothing you can do." Felix smirked before he retorted.  
    
    "You're right. We aren't critics but I COULD tell my forty-six MILLION SUBSCRIBERS to never go here. You see, I happen to be PewDiePie, and I'm pretty much the most popular YouTuber. Also, they are Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, two other very famous YouTubers. So yeah... we could do a vlog explaining how horrible the service is here orrrr we'll stay." The manager grumbled and walked away as a new waitress came up to them.  
    
    "Hello everyone. My name is Clarisse and I'll be replacing Paulette as your waitress." Jack smiled at the change. After they ordered Clarisse tapped Mark on the shoulder.  
    
    "By the way, I'm a HUGE fan of you guys and I totally ship septiplier. I'll be back with your order!" Mark grinned as everything seemed to go back to normal.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Time skip provided by Tiny Box Tim Timeskips Inc.**
    
    
    
    
    
    When they got home and sat on Mark's couch Felix looked outside and sighed.  
    
    "What's wrong Pewds? You ok? Don't be sad cause if you are, I'll have to get Chica to lick you to death."  
    
    "Nah. I'm good. It's just that I gotta leave tomorrow remember? My flight back home is tomorrow morning. If I didn't have a lonely girlfriend at home I'd stay."  
    
    "That's ok. C'mon, let's go record a quick episode of Gang Beasts and go to bed. I'll edit in the morning!"  
    
    After playing Gang Beasts for a few hours they all went to their rooms. Jack sat on the bed waiting for Mark to come in. When he did he sat next to his boyfriend and put his arm around Jack.  
    
    "You ok? Feels like I've asked that question waaaay too much today."  
    
    "I'm ok Mark. Ye know that. I just have no fookin idea how I ended up with the best boyfriend in the world. Must be the ol' Irish luck." Mark chuckled, pulled Jack on top of him, and kissed his neck.  
    
    "M-Mark! Why'd ye fookin do that?"  
    
    "That's because you need to cheer up. This..." Mark said as he kissed the tip of his ear and Jack squeaked.  
    
    ".. is because I love you. Also, I love hearing you squeak like that." Mark laughed, eventually calming down and sighing.  
    
    "I don't care what the fook they say about us Mark. As long as we're happy they can hate as much as they want." Jack felt his boyfriend nod as he fell asleep. He smiled happily and thought about all the great things headed their way..... especially next PAX. Jack had something he wanted to do then.... 😉
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 15 will be out ASAP and..... it'll be pretty interesting. Also, check out my other** **fanfics** **! See all you fans IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	15. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Author's Note - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    Hey guys!  
    
    You're probably wondering why part 15 is taking so fookin long. Well, so far it's 1452 words, and a ton of shite still needs to happen. Chapter 15 is gonna be huge! It won't be delayed too long because I'll be finishing moving Sunday and I've got a little bit over three weeks until high school starts. Writing will be back on track then!  
    
                            Buh-bye!
    
    
    
    
    
    Update: Chapter 15 is now over 2000 words and nowhere near done! It should be out soon.... I hope. I also NEED questions for the part 16 super BOSS q+a with the characters and maybe a few for me if you guys want! It'd be a HUMONGOUS help. Thanks for everything you do and over three hundred views!!!!  
    
                                              
    
    
                                          


	16. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - The biggest day of our lives. Chapter 15 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Hey guys! So... this is pretty much the end of this story and I'm kinda sad to let it go. But the next story is gonna be pretty cool so yay! But anyways, this chapter is the longest and most important chapter in this story EVER! A few words may be used that are insulting to some people and I do not mean them in that way. I am against people saying these things. So, let's get into it!**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack woke up and, careful to not wake Mark, snuck into the kitchen and found Felix sitting at the counter sadly stirring his coffee.  
    
    "Are ye alright Felix? And don't ye fookin dare lie and say you're fine." Felix half-smiled at Jack's comment.  
    
    "Ok. I'm just a bit sad to leave you guys. I mean, I really really want to get back to Marzia. But it's always so much fun to be around you two."  
    
    "Don't worry Felix. PAX is in a couple months so we'll meet up then. Anyways, we don't need a con to meet. Calm the fook down. You packed up yet?" Felix chuckled and trudged to his room to pack. As he left he brushed past Mark who smiled to see Jack.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mornin cookie. Did you make this?"  
    
    "Nah. It's the coffee that Felix made." Mark sat down next to Jack and sighed.  
    
    "What's wrong markimoo?"  
    
    "Nothing. I just don't know what I'll do when you leave." Jack leaned over and kissed Mark lovingly.  
    
    "Who said I'm fookin leaving? I mean, at some point I'll have to leave to get more of my stuff...." Mark grinned and put his head on Jack's shoulder.  
    
    "What's up with ye Mark?"  
    
    "Whadda you mean Jack? There's nothing wrong. I just fucking love you too much to let you leave. Cause there's still like four months till PAX. This one'll be pretty fuckin important too." Jack nervously scratched his head. He secretly hoped that Mark hadn't caught onto his surprise for PAX yet.  
    
    "I-It will?"  
    
    "Yeah, ya doofus. It'll be the first PAX that we're together."  
    
    "Oh.. oh yeah! Yeah. So, not much planned today huh?" He said hurridly. Mark thought something was off with his boyfriend but didn't ask.  
    
    "Nah. Just gotta drop Felix off at the airport around ten and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves. I dunno what the fuck there is to d-" Mark was cut off by Jacks' lips crashing into his own.  
    
    "Wh-What the fuck Jack?"  
    
    "THAT'S what there is the fook to do."
    
    
    
    
    
    **Time skip to ten o'clock at the airport.**
    
    
    
    
    
    Intercom: _Flight 363 to London connecting in Philadelphia now boarding._  
    
    "Well, guess I gotta go bros. Good thing we got here early cause of all those fans. See ya later. We can play Gang Beasts or some shit. Bye!" Felix waved as he began walking towards the gate.  
    
    Jack chuckled at a memory.  
    
    "What is it cookie?"  
    
    "Nothin. Just thinking of when you left Ireland and me missing you as soon as you let go." Mark smiled at Jack's rare sentiment.  
    
    "Man. That seems forever ago. C'mon, let's head out and find something to do. Orrrr just drive around making out at every stop." Mark smirked at the beet red blush spreading across his boyfriends' cheeks.  
    
    And....... they did just that. 😉
    
    
    
    
    
    **One month of cuddling and other stuff ;) later** **...**
    
    
    
    
    
    *yawn*  
    
    Jack stretched as he woke up and flipped around to see Mark.  
    
    _Man, he still takes my breath away in the morning._  
    
    As he went outside the door his cell phone rang, showing an Irish number.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Phone conversation.**
    
    
    
    
    
    "Um hello? Who the fook is calling my phone?"  
    
    "It's Richard ye loud idiot. Your landlord...."  
    
    "Oh shite. What's this about?"  
    
    "You haven't been at your apartment in a fookin month! Where've ye been? If ye don't get back with an explanation you're kicked out!"  
    
    "I've been in LA visiting my boyfriend who was IN THE FOOKIN HOSPITAL. Geez. I'm allowed vacation."  
    
    "You had better get your arse back here to talk with me or you're kicked out!"  
    
    *Hangs up.*
    
    
    
    
    
    **End.**
    
    
    
    
    
    "Fookin idiot."  
    
    "Who was that cookie?" Mark came from behind Jack, placing his arms around his boyfriends waist and pulled him closer.  
    
    "Huh? Oh uh h-hey Markimoo. Just my stupid fookin landlord yelling at me."  
    
    "Aw baby cookie. Just don't let him get to ya. What's he fucking want anyway?" Jack sighed and Mark pulled him even closer.  
    
    "I gotta go back and 'talk' with him. But I already know he'll kick me out. Just don't know where I'll go..." Mark chuckled, startling Jack.  
    
    "You silly douche! Do I not exist with a house?"  
    
    "O-Oh. Sorry Mark. I guess I'm just not used to having a boyfriend yet...." Mark laughed at Jack's sheepishness.  
    
    "Yeah me neither. How soon are you gonna fly over there?"  
    
    "One, as soon as I can and two, we'll need TWO tickets cause your comin with and mayyybe meeting the rest of my family... ye know, my brother and maybe some other people."  
    
    "That sounds amazing." Jack squeaked as he was picked up and carried bridal-style to the couch. They lay there until Mark's stomach rumbled loudly. Jack chuckled as he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
    
    "Thank you my lovely wife!"  
    
    "Oh, so I'm the wife in this relationship then?"  
    
    "Yes. Yes you are. One of us has to be the man here and that is mwah. Cause I has the muscles." Jack shook his head grinning as he walked into the kitchen. _Mark is right in one way and he doesn't have any idea for what I have planned at PAX...._


	17. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Chapter 15part 2 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    They talked about all sorts of things, from No Man's Sky (Causing Mark to obsess over space for twenty minutes to Dil Howelter.
    
    
    
    
    
    They slowly quieted down as Felix tapped his fork against his glass. He gulped as he stood up and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Marzia gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what he was doing.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Marzia, I uh... we've been dating for what feels like forever, and I've loved every second I've spent with you. So, what I'm tryna say is, Marzia, will you marry me?"
    
    
    
    
    
    Marzia grinned and nodded as Felix slipped the ring on her finger. As they kissed, Mark looked over at his boyfriend in time to see a fleeting nervous look. He decided to ignore it and slipped an arm around Jack. The others grinned, especially Dan and Phil.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Magical Unicorn time skip! At the hotel.**
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark flopped down on the bed as soon as they got back. As Jack walked past, he sneakily reached out and pulled Jack onto his chest.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Maerk!"
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark just laughed as he let his boyfriend go. Jack grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Where you goin Cookie?"
    
    
    
    
    
    "Out for a minute. Fresh air ye know..."
    
    
    
    
    
    "M'kay. I'll be here, wasting away."
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack shook his head as he left. He found a bench that Felix was also sitting on.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey Pewds."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey Jack. You okey?"
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yea. Super nervous bout tomorrow..."
    
    
    
    
    
    "You'll be fine Jack. If I did it you can too."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Well, I guess so. See ye in t'mornin then."
    
    
    
    
    
    Felix nodded silently and Jack stood up and walked back to the hotel room.
    
    
    
    
    
    **Time skip to the following morning.**
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark and Jack climbed in a van next to Dan and Phil in the back seat. Felix grinned and pulled away, driving towards the place where PAX was being held. Jack gulped nervously and leaned into Mark's side.
    
    
    
    
    
    "How are you guys doing? Nervous?" Dan asked, his arm casually slung around a blushing Phil.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yeah. Well, Jack is. That's why I let him wear my lucky flannel. That and he stole it..."
    
    
    
    
    
    Phil burst into laughter, causing Ken, Cry, DanTDM, and Jemma look backwards questionably.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Phil. Don't die Phil." Dan said jokingly.
    
    
    
    
    
    After what felt like forever in the cramped van, Felix finally arrived at the gates.
    
    
    
    
    
    **I've never been to PAX or any kind of convention (unless going to the Pennsylvania farm show a few times counts) so I'm totally making this up as I go.**
    
    
    
    
    
    The security guard glared at the Swede as he rolled down his window.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Names and why you're here."
    
    
    
    
    
    "PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, Markiplier, jacksepticeye, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, CinnamonToastKen, Chaotic, TheDiamondMinecart, and xXJemmaMXx. We are here for the Markiplier and Friends panel and signings."
    
    
    
    
    
    The guard's eyes widened as he let them through. Felix 'brofisted' the air in celebration as they parked and piled out of the van. They walked in and were mobbed almost immediately by fans. Mark grabbed Jack's hand as they forced their way through to a few tables. He noticed Dan and Phil doing the same thing. They quickly looked at their schedule.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ok guys! We each have a few signings before the panel. Ken, you and Cry should get going ASAP. The rest of us have a bit of a breather. Meet back here at noon for the panel?"
    
    
    
    
    
    Everyone nodded, Ken and Cry heading off into the crowd.
    
    
    
    
    
    **A few hours of signings later.....**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack raced backstage where everyone else was waiting. Mark immediately wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. A few minutes later they heard a voice announcing their names. As they were called they ran onstage.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Welcome to this year's Markiplier and Friends panel at PAX West! I present....Markiplier himself! Jacksepticeye! PewDiePie and his new fiance CutiePieMarzia! Danisnotonfire! AmazingPhil! And for the first time at PAX, TheDiamondMinecart and xXJemmaMXx!"
    
    
    
    
    
    As Jack ran onto the stage, blinded by the spotlights, the fans cheered. He ran up to Mark who was sitting on one of the many small couches arranged on the stage. Once everyone was seated on the stage the crowd quieted down a bit.
    
    
    
    
    
    "I've gotta say, this is the most crowded it's been up here. Normally it's just me, Felix, Bob, and Wade making dirty jokes for a couple hours."
    
    
    
    
    
    The crowd roared with laughter at Mark's comment. They heard a few 'septiplier away' shouts.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Awww, what about Phan?" Dan joked.
    
    
    
    
    
    **A few hours later.......**
    
    
    
    
    
    The end of the panel was coming closer, and they were relaxing after a dance battle between Mark and Jack. Felix looked over at Jack, who was fiddling with a small box in his pocket, and mouthed 'you can do this!' to him. He nodded nervously.
    
    
    
    
    
    "I think Jack wants to uh... say something."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Really Felix? Just gonna let my 'secret' out t'en huh?"
    
    
    
    
    
    Felix burst into laughter, Marzia shooting him a weird look.
    
    
    
    
    
    "What're you guys talking about?" Mark asked quizzically.
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack cleared his throat and stood up.
    
    
    
    
    
    "I uh... wanted te ask somet'in." Mark's eyes began to widen.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Jack..."
    
    
    
    
    
    He gasped as Jack got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket, the fans quickly quieting down at a sign from Felix. Jack dramatically opened the box to reveal a silver ring with two gems, pink and green obviously.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Welp, this is harder than I thought it'd be." 
    
    
    
    
    
    The crowd chuckled, along with a few shouts of 'You can do it Jack! and 'Septiplier away!'
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack gulped nervously and continued.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ok. Mark, I like t'think of myself as the luckiest Irishman alive because I get to date you, and that's pretty lucky. I mean, It's t'e best thing t'e wake up in t'e morning and you're right there. I love ye, and I think that the best way to spend the rest of my life is with ye. So, what I'm getting at is this..."
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark was nearly crying at this point, and Felix looked ready to fanboy to death.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mark Edward Fischbach, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"
    
    
    
    
    
    The entire room was silent, watching with bated breath. Jack waited for what felt like an eternity (but was only a few seconds).
    
    
    
    
    
    Finally, Mark said the one word that made Jack grin as wide as possible; the fans to freak out; and Felix, Dan and Phil to fanboy like crazy.........  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    _"Yes."._
    
    
    
    
    
    **Eeeeee** **! It happened! I finally updated! It's a miracle! Also, they're gonna get married in the story! I have something serious to tell you guys.**  
    
    **Next chapter is their wedding, and I want to involve everyone who's taken time out of their day to read this story. I want you guys to comment a little part of what will be their vows. It can be a few words to a few sentences! Go wild! There aren't any rules. I'm also holding a one-shot contest for an extra chapter about their honeymoon. Check my book of updates** **for the** **rules and stuff.**
    
    
    
    
    
    **Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter that took literally forever!**
    
    
    
    
    
    **Buh** **-** **byeee** **!**


	18. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - I Do. Chapter 16 - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **ITS TIME FOR A WEDDING OF** **YOUTUBE** **PROPORTIONS!**  
    
    **I can't believe this story has come this far. Over 700 views! We're on our way to 1k! Thank you guys for reading this story! Also, thanks to everyone who commented for their vows and who wrote stories for the honeymoon chapter! Anyways, read on!**
    
    
    
    
    
    **About 1 year after PAX and the proposal.**
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark sighed as he finished packing his suitcase and zipped it up. He smiled as a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey Jackaroonie."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey Marky. Do ye have t'leave?"
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark nodded and turned to face his fiancé.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yeah. Sadly, Matthias is gonna be here in an hour to pick me up. I'll see you again tomorrow though."
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack laid his head on Mark's chest, gazing at his new white suit and pink tie, with little boxes on it, peeking out from inside the closet. He gulped nervously as he thought of what it meant.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Just think Jack. This time tomorrow, next time I see you, we'll be getting married."
    
    
    
    
    
    He sat down on the bed, Jack next to him.
    
    
    
    
    
    "I know. I agreed t'this didn't I."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yep. You did. We both agreed we're doing the whole 'not see each other until the wedding' thing. How it ended up that I'm leaving and you get to stay here I have no fucking idea."
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack reached down and petted Chica, who'd just wandered into the room.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Imma go an' record a quick vlog. Ye comin Markimoo?"
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark nodded and quickly jumped to follow Jack into one of their recording rooms. He waited as his fiancé started up the video, then jumped in and lightly sat (wtf) on Jack's lap.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mark! Move yer arse, ye're squishing me!"
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark laughed as he sat on his chair. Jack rolled his eyes and began the vlog.
    
    
    
    
    
    *whapish*  
    
    "TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YE LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and I'm recording one of the last Wedding vlogs with dis idiot."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and I'm marrying jacksepticeye tomorrow!"
    
    
    
    
    
    "I'm right here Marky. This guy..... I proposed why?"
    
    
    
    
    
    "Cuz you love me!"
    
    
    
    
    
    "Riiiight."
    
    
    
    
    
    "But yeah, like I said before, the Septiplier wedding is tomorrow, and it'll be uploaded on our channel that we have together. Well, this one really, SeptiplierGamingChannel. You guys created that name not us......"
    
    
    
    
    
    "Welp.... dis vlog is short....Let's read some comments about septiplier then."
    
    
    
    
    
    _And now..... YouTube comments with Septiplier._
    
    
    
    
    
    **Time skip.**
    
    
    
    
    
    Jack ended the video and slid his chair over to Mark's.
    
    
    
    
    
    **A little bit later.....**
    
    
    
    
    
    Suddenly, a car horn honked, startling them and quickly ending the heated make-out session. Mark was blushing red when he opened the door to Matthias and let him in. Jack grinned sheepishly and waved, lugging Mark's small suitcase behind him. Mark rolled his eyes and took the suitcase from him and handed it to Matthias, who smiled and took it to the car.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Please don't cry Sean. It's ok, I'll see you soon." Mark said, lifting Jack's chin and kissing him softly. Jack nodded and hugged his fiancé tightly before letting him go. Mark waved and ran out to the car where Matthias was waiting. He raced up to their bedroom and practically flung himself onto the bed after quickly slipping Mark's lucky flannel on.


	19. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Our Honeymoon. Chapter 17+ winning entry - Wattpad


                                                      
    
         **This** **entry was written by**[ **Cinnamon_Ships**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cinnamon_Ships) **for the one-shot contest.** **It's super adorable and I love the idea!**
    
    
    
    
    
    **Okey** **dokey** **so** **Septiplier_Shipper02 is almost done with their story A Chance Meeting. If you haven't read that I suggest doing so. Anyway they are having a contest for the honeymoon chapter and this is my submission :) *sigh* okay here we go...**
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark sat on the large bed scrolling through his Twitter notifications. He couldn't believe that Jack was now his husband. He felt the ring on his finger and grinned as he looked at all the kind messages. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Congrats you two! Where are you going on your honeymoon? 
    
    
    
    
    
    SEPTIPLIER AWAYYY <3
    
    
    
    
    
    Such otp much cute...
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark glanced up and smiled as Jack walked into the large bedroom with a chocolate chip cookie. He sat down on the bed and gave Mark a piece. "So Markimoo, we still need to go on our honeymoon right? Well, I was thinking Ireland. My family owns a little cabin in the mountains and we could go there. We don't have to but it's an idea." Mark thought for a moment and smiled. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "I would love to Cookie, as long as I'm with you." Jack laughed and hugged Mark happily. "That is if your horrible aunt and uncle won't be joining us." Jack smiled and ran his hand through Mark's hair. "No they won't be, and if they show up I'm gonna kick the shit out of Vernon." Mark laughed and hugged Jack close to him. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Le time skip to after the flight to Ireland.
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark held Jack's hand as they drove up the mountain pass. It was raining slightly and Jack had his window down feeling the crisp air. "Oh, Mark I love it here. So happy you said yes." Mark took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at the extremely happy man next to him.
    
    
    
    
    
    "To us getting married or going to Ireland?" Jack looked up and grinned at Mark. "Both you doof." They both laughed and held each others hand tightly. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Soon they had reached the small cabin in the woods. It had three bedrooms a large kitchen and one bathroom. It was full of beautiful and intricate furniture that suited Jack's family perfectly. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Holy shit Jack this place is amazing! Can't believe your family owns this!" Mark turned around and kissed Jack sweetly. They stood for a moment in each others embrace and warmth. Rain hit the windows and roof making the world not seem as quiet. Soon they both opened their eyes and brought their stuff to the master bedroom. Jack set his stuff on the bed and brought out his camera. He hit record and spoke.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and I'm on my honeymoon! Yay! Heh, Mark is downstairs but he will most likely come in a second. Mark and I won't be uploading for a bit so sorry. We need a little bit of a break from recording anyway so it's okay."
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark suddenly jumped on screen and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Yep, you'll have to live without us for a while." Jack laughed and turned back to the camera. There was a sparkle in their eyes that lit up the room, happy and excited. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Okay well that's it for this vlog and punch that like button in the face, like a boss! And I will see you dudes, in the next video!" "Buh-bye!" Jack leaned his head back and Mark waved to the camera. Jack then turned off the camera and kissed Mark. He dropped his phone on the bed and hugged Mark close to him. Soon they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. They had come so far in life it was insane.
    
    
    
    
    
    Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the kitchen. "Look Hannah left a gift basket! There's candy, popcorn, and chocolate covered strawberries! Along with some other stuff, but those were the highlights!" On the table was a large basket filled with goodies and treats for the newlyweds. Jack looked at the note from his sister and grinned. "I love that damn woman so much." 


	20. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - Our New Life. Epilogue  - Wattpad


                                                      
    
    **Two years later...**  
    
         Jack smiled as he flopped down onto the bed. From the bedroom, he could hear his husband moving around. He couldn't believe he and Mark had been married for two years already.  
    
         "NO! BE CARE-...  Dammit. " Mark shouted. Jack crept downstairs to see a small boy standing, frozen, beside a pile of broken pottery pieces. Mark appeared and began sweeping it up. Jack walked forward and picked the boy up, who squealed happily.  
    
         "Lonán... Did ye do t'at? " he whispered. Mark rolled his eyes and smiled. Their son shook his head and giggled.  
    
         "Noooo. Daddy did it. "  
    
         "Did he really? "  
    
         "Uh-huh. "  
    
         Jack grinned and set Lonán down on the floor. He ran off in the direction of his room. Mark sighed, throwing out the pieces.  
    
         "I was hoping that vase would last longer. " Mark muttered. Jack walked up to him and hugged him. Mark pulled his chin up and gently kissed Jack.  
    
         "Ye know t'at breakable things don't last around five year-olds. " he said. Mark shrugged and smiled.  
    
         "I forgot to put that away when we brought him home... "  
    
         "Meh. Just forget about it Maerk. " Jack said. He grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him to the living room. They sat on the couch, Mark holding Jack as close as he could.  
    
         "Maerk.... Do ye know what today is? " Jack asked. Mark's eyes widened and he smiled nervously.  
    
         "Um.... Yeah. Totally. "  
    
         "Maerk. Please tell me you remembered. "  
    
         "Heh heh. "  
    
         "How about a hint.... Like... Two years ago... " Jack hinted. Mark smiled and leaned down, placing a light kiss on his husband's forehead.  
    
         "Lemme guess... Our anniversary right? " Jack grinned and nodded.  
    
         "Uhm-hm. We doing anything? " he asked. Jack shrugged.  
    
         "Wish we could. Only problem is what te do with Lonán... " Jack trailed off. Mark chuckled softly.  
    
         "You know.... We could drop him off at Matthias' house. I know for a fact Luna wouldn't say no to that. "  
    
         "Yeah... I guess we could do t'at. " Jack murmured.  
    
         After dropping Lonán off at Matthias' house, Mark drove away onto the highway. Jack shot him a questioning glance and placed his hand on his husband's shoulder.  
    
         "Where are we headed Maerkimoo? "  
    
         "You'll see. " Mark replied with a grin. Jack rolled his eyes and stared out the window.  
    
         "Here we are! " Mark chirped as they pulled up to a park. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. As they got out, he realized something was familiar. When they reached a bench, he gasped.  
    
         "Wait... I remember this place. Oh my god.. Isn't this where... "  
    
         "Where I asked you to be my boyfriend? Yeah.. Same place. " Mark explained. They sat down in front of the bench and Mark put a picnic basket down.  
    
         Later, as the sun began to set, Jack lightly placed his head on Mark's shoulder.  
    
         "Thank ye so much Maerk. For everything. " he whispered. His husband nodded and wrapped an arm around him.  
    
         "I love you so much Sèan. " Mark whispered.  
    
         "I love ye more. " Jack whispered back.  
    
         "I.... Love you more than space. " Mark countered. Jack sighed happily.  
    
         Everything was great. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ***cries in a corner***  
    
    **I'm good, I'm good. I just can't believe that my first ever fanfiction is over! I never really thought what this means....**  
    
    **I hope you all enjoyed this bumpy,** **cringy** **, ride of a fanfic!**
    
    
    
    
    
    **Read the next update for more info. Please.**
    
    
                                          


	21. A Chance Meeting: A Septiplier Fanfic. COMPLETED - The End... - Wattpad


                                                      
    
         So.... This is it, huh? The end of my first ever fanfiction. I can't believe it's here already. I almost thought this wouldn't end. But, like all fanfics, it did.  
    
         Anyways, I really want to thank every single one of you for reading this shitty story. I hope you all liked my story and that maybe it helped someone. I don't know really. I wish I could meet everyone who read this story and give them a hug because it just means waaaaaay more than you know that this story has 1.1K views! I didn't think it'd ever get to 100.  
    
         This was just a story I thought of one day driving home from the mall with my grandma. XD.  
    
         Again, thanks for reading, and a special thank you to [Cinnamon_Ships](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cinnamon_Ships) for the amazing honeymoon one-shot!  
    
         I'll see you guys in the next fanfiction.... BUH-BYE! 
    
    
    
    
    
         **Update 2/10/2017: Soon I will be releasing Completely by Chance. It's a Phanfic and a sister story to this, featuring Dan and Phil. Some events in it will be the same as in this story. I hope** **you** **all like it!**
    
    
                                          


End file.
